My Immortal
by Vampire-Akito
Summary: Rain meets a Vampire prince who want to make her his bride, but Rain has other things on her mind, her father is deadly ill and she'll do anything in her power to cure him, even if she have to become the vampire's bride.
1. Meeting the prince

_I'm sorry if it takes long to update._

_All characters belong to me._

_Note: For those who already read this chapter I wanted to let you people know that I changed my writing style. Personal I like the way it is now way better than the old style._

_Characters:_

_Vincent Depardiu  
Rain Enis  
Vadim Enis_

**My Immortal**

**Chapter: I**

It's almost the end of October. The evening wind blew pretty hard and it was pelting rain outside. I was walking through the forest, and was heading home. I had gone to the village to get some herbs and food for my sick father. We are a very poor family.

I had spent all my goods to trade for some food. I walked in a fast pace, the rain was pelting down on me and I was scared. I heard sounds all around me, like birds panicking in the sky, as if something dangerous was approaching. I was almost certain that I was not alone in the cold and dark forest. The long walk made me tired and my lantern was dying out, I should have left the village sooner...

Heard footsteps behind me when I turned around I couldn't see anything, only trees and bushes.

I turned around again and stood still. I stared at the tall dark figure that had slipped quietly in front of me. The tall dark figure leaned over me, "Are you lost?" He said softly, his voice barely a whisper. It made me shiver.

I shook my head slowly and when I walked backwards I almost tripped over something and the lantern slipped from my fingers. The tall figure stepped closer to me reached out his hand to me and touched my face gently, his hand was cold as stone. I was frightened.

"Are you scared, little girl?" He murmured and stepped even closer to me.

I didn't dare to speak to him I slapped his hand away from me and ran off as fast as I could in the other direction toward the village, running through the bushes.

I ran as fast as I could go until the tall dark shadow caught me in his arms.

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" I shouted in panic. I knew what he was. My father had warned me but I was stubborn and didn't heed his words. We both needed food and he needed the herbs.

"Calm down." The tall figure spoke, his voice sounded gentle. He lifted our feet from the ground and rose through the trees and high into the sky. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck from fear. I had my eyes closet and didn't know where he was going.

"What do you want?" I asked the man again, my arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck, frightened that he might let go and I would fall down to the ground below.

The man had a smug grin on his face as he flew faster and faster over the tree tops. Both his arms were around my body, tightly pressing me against him, as if some desire were dying to come out. It was obvious that he was holding it back.

I turned my head to a side and looked to where he was going. I saw a castle on a hill; it was surrounded by woods, bush, and gravestones. The castle must be owned by some sort of family that would explain the gravestones. I looked up at the man, he was very handsome. I had still no idea what he wanted from me. If he wanted blood he would have already taken it. But he has not touched me like that.

I looked into his eyes; they were light purple, almost white. His skin was pale, and his hair was white and tightly tied into a pony tail. It was obvious to me now, I had my guesses before, but now I knew for certain. This man was a vampire and maybe I was his food.

The vampire brought me to the castle, I did not know if the castle was his or was run by some rich family. The castle looked like it could fit in some depressing fairy tale. He landed on one of the many balconies and gently let go of me. I jumped to the balcony doors and sat on the ground tightly presses against one of the doors and stared up at the tall vampire. I was so scared I still had no clue what he truly wanted, but all I knew is that he was pretty gentle toward me, well... for now.

He walked over to the doors I was leaning on and simply opened the door I moved to the other side to make some room; I did not want to get pushed away by a wooden door. The man passed me. He didn't say a word to me. I sat there quietly in the rain with only my cloak protecting me; it didn't stop my hair and dress from getting wet though.

The tall vampire lightened the room. The room looked very old and dusty; it appeared to serve as a bedroom. I peeked from behind the door; many candles were lit in the dusty bedroom.

"If you stay out there you'll catch a cold." The tall vampire said and sat down on a chair. All I could do was nodding and got up. I walked cautiously to the bed and sat down. I looked at the man, and I held my soaked clock tightly around me, I didn't care if it was cold or not.

"I'm Vincent Depardiu, and you are my bride." He stated and looked at me. He got up and walked over to me, his large frame hanging over me.

"I don't want to be your bride. And my father is sick. I have to go home." I spoke softly, my voice shake a bit. I was so scared of him, I didn't dare run off again, and he could easily kill me if I did. I wanted to go home, I needed to go home. I looked up at him and said "Please bring me to my father." I felt tears of fear burning in my eyes, my voice still shaking; all I wanted was just to go home.

Vincent watched me. He could probably sense my fear. ''No...'' He grinned down at me. ''You stay right here'' He said and walked out the room, he locked all the doors and windows without even touching them, as if he controlled everything with his mind.

I sat there alone in the room. I was shivering, the fire and candles were still burning, and I felt much saver now. I took off my clock and hang it over a chair to dry. I noticed a dressing closet. I walked over to it, it was made of dark brown wood, and it had a beautiful rose design on the doors. I opened the doors and saw several dresses hanging in it. They looked new, as if no-one had ever worn them yet. I sighed lightly; my dress was soaked wet from the rain outside. I needed to change or I would get sick, so I ignored the fact that these dresses were not mine, I picked out a beautiful dark Victorian dress and changed.

Once I was done changing I went to walk around the room a little, I trying to get more information from my surroundings. There were many bookshelf's all filled with old books. I picked a few from the shelves and read a bit. One of the books was pretty interesting. It was about Vampire Hunters. I sat down on the chair near the fire. The chair Vincent sat before he left. I read the book quietly. There was no escape for now so I just sat there reading the thick book to entertain myself a little.

5 days had passed since I came here. Vincent has been nice to me so far, he visited me once a while, brought me water and food, but never let me out of this room. He have not bite me at all, all he did was sitting close to me, asking questions about my likings and disliking's.

I was sitting on the same chair again and read a new book. I heard a knock on the door it must be Vincent again. Today I'll ask if he would bring me home. I've been worried about my father; I had to go home now.

Vincent opened the door and step in. ''I see you're still reading. I'm glad'' He spoke softly and walked over to me. He kneeled down and rested his hands on my lap, his eyes staring right into mine.

''I want to go home'' I spoke and looked back into his eyes. A faint smile appeared on his lips. "Alright but I'll join you until your father dies..." Vincent said coolly. He took hold of my hand and gently helped me on my feet's.

I looked surprised at him when he said 'I'll stay until your father dies' that sounded as if Vincent already knew my father was going to die, but how? I had to go to him as fast as possible.

I looked up at the tall vampire ''Bring me to him." I said. Vincent moved closer to me and his lips were close to my ear.

"Fine. . ." He whispered. He swung his arms around me and lifted me up into his arms and flew out the window and brought me to my old family farm. It took a few minutes to arrive; Vincent landed on the ground and put me softly on my feet. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Rain?" My father's voice sounded with fear and worriedness. I walked in and was followed by Vincent who joined me in my father's bedroom. "I'm back, father, but I lost the herbs." I said softly.

I saw my father's gaze turning to Vincent; his eyes were wide open from shock. "Get away from him! He's a vampire!" My father exclaimed. He would know better than anyone. He was a famous vampire hunter named Vadim Enis. He killed over 100 vampires and protected me for all my life, until he got ill. An incurable virus hit him.

I went to the village often to get herbs and other medicine that might help to ease the pain but they would not cure him. I nodded. "I know." I said. I walked over to him and sat down at his bed.

My gaze turned to Vincent who walked closer to my father. "I know you, you are that damphir that killed many of my kind. ''It seems like I don't have to kill you, the virus will do that for me." Vincent grinned. He walked over to me and placed his cold hand on my shoulder. "And after that, this young lady will be mine." Vincent kissed my cheek playfully and glared with hateful eyes at father.

Father glared back at Vincent, "I won't let you have my daughter, Vampire Prince!" He growled and looked at me.

Father wanted me to be happy, but his vampire blood ran through my veins as well, there is no way I could be happy with a normal human man. Maybe it was destiny for me to be with a full blood vampire.

My grandmother fell in love with a vampire, and from that father was born, but grandmother was later killed by the human man she had dumped to be with the vampire.

Humans are mostly unfaithful, but father learned that vampires were faithful to the ones they claim, they would never cheat on their lovers. Even fathers human wife, she was my mother who cheated on him, so father left her and took me with him to be certain that I didn't grow up to be like my mother.

I knew our bit of history. So I was aware from human males and females. Because father is half vampire that makes me a quarter so I too have vampire blood but I don't have the same desire my father and the other vampires have, the desire to drink blood.

I looked up at Vincent, then at my father.

"You are staying with me." Vincent said and looked straight into my eyes. His cold gaze pierced right into me. It felt like some desire. Not the desire to drink my blood but a different one.

I heard father sighing. He stared at the ceiling for a moment; he knew he was no match for a healthy vampire. He also knew that he would die soon anyways.

I sighed softly and looked at father, then walked over to the window and sat on the nearest chair.

"Vincent. . . Can you cure people's sicknesses?" I asked the vampire. I looked right into Vincent's eyes. He nodded lightly.

"I can, but I won't cure this man." He said and walked over to me and touched my curly black hair.

"Why not, are you afraid of him?" I asked. I knew that my father once was a mighty man, even the other Princes were afraid of him.

"No, I'm not afraid of that old fool, but he deserves to die!" Vincent snapped and glared at father. I just remembered something father had told me.

**Flash back, ten years ago.**

"Father, can a vampire cure sicknesses?" I asked. I was only ten years old.

Father walked over to me and smiled down at me. "They can, if they want to." He replied. "What about the royal vampires, can they do that, too?" I asked. "The royal vampires, the first vampire race have amazing healing powers. Those who drink the blood of a royal vampire will be cured of any sickness; it doesn't matter if it's not curable for humans." Father said and sat down at the edge of the river bank.

I looked at father, and then asked. "What about their brides, will they have the same ability?" Father laughed lightly. "I'm not sure, I'm not really into the royal vampire history, but if they have a blood exchange, then maybe they would have the same ability."

**End of flash back**

I looked back at Vincent. "Make me your bride." I said and stood up, and looked right into his eyes. Vincent grinned down at me. I knew what I was doing. I have to save my father. I have too. Only if I become this man's bride, only then it will be possible.

"I was already planning to." Vincent answered and walked closer to me and kissed my lips unexpectedly.

Father looked shocked at what I had said; he didn't expect me to say such a thing. This wasn't like me at all; I never wanted to be a vampire's bride. I decided to kiss Vincent back once he broke the kiss, I couldn't help myself from glaring at him.

"What's with the glare, young lady?" Vincent said teasingly and took hold of my waist and forced me to come closer to him.

"It's nothing'' I said and kept glaring up at Vincent. I put my hands down on his chest and tried to push him away from me but his grip on me was to strong.

"Your father needs to die first, only then I'll make you my bride'' Vincent spoke. As if he wasn't going to claim until father really dies. But I can't let that happening, I'll just try to seduce him and make me drink his blood and he'll drink mine.

''I know what you are thinking, young girl, and it won't happen'' Vincent said and kissed my forehead as if I were a little girl.

Vincent's gaze turned to father. The all mighty vampire hunter, he was over 150 years old, and even with the vampire blood in his veins he was still vulnerable to human sickness, and because he was getting old and weak, he wasn't able to cure himself.

All I could do was glaring at Vincent. He wasn't going to let go of me that easily unless he wanted to let go of me, not because I wanted.

"Let my daughter go!" Father demanded and glared at the Prince.

Vincent smiled more gently at me and kissed my lips again ''Don't worry I won't hurt you." He stated.

I looked into his eyes, his eyes looked different, perhaps more gentle towards me, and it gave me an odd feeling inside. Vincent kissed me again and then walked toward the door and disappeared through it without opening the door.

I stood there confused; I didn't know what was going on. The only feeling I had was that he kissed me to say 'see you next time'

"Good, he's gone for now, the sun is coming up soon, so he won't bother us during the day light." Father said and smiled softly at me. I simply nodded and sat down on a chair and sighed, I was very tired. It had been a long night for us. I closed my eyes for a moment, and the flashback of Vincent kissing me kept coming back into my mind. "I hate that man." I said softly, although his kiss did felt very nice...

**End of Chap 1**


	2. 2 old Friends reunite

_Thank you all for the reviews. It means so much to me :D_

**Characters:**

**_V_**_incent **D**epardiu  
**R**ain **E**nis  
**V**adim **E**nis  
**C**haea (Chaiya) **D**epardiu  
**G**uan-Yin **C**hen  
**A**madis_

* * *

: I I

"My lord, I heard that you found yourself a bride." Chaea said. Her voice was very soft and gentle. Her white eyes looked deep into Vincent's, he nodded lightly.

"Yes, how'd you know?" He asked curiously. Vincent walked over to a chair near his coffin and sat down, he was pretty tired. The sun was coming up and yet he refused to sleep, he wanted to stay up a bit longer and think about a few things.

"I can see that you have things on your mind, you are a bit restless." Chaea said and sighed lightly. "Is she that great that you refuse to sleep?" Vincent looked up at Chaea and smiled lightly. "You don't have to worry about me sis, you need to sleep as well."

"How can I rest when my big brother has things on his mind that troubles him?" Chaea said and sat down on his coffin. "What is troubling you?" She asked. "Vadim... She wants to cure Vadim, and if that happen our race is in danger once again." Vincent sighed.

Chaea's eyes widened. "What! You can't be serious. I thought he died." Chaea exclaimed and averted her eyes to the floor.  
"I thought so as well, but it seems he's just ill, and my bride is planning to cure him once I've completed the ritual, it bothers me badly." He said and sighed.

Chaea nodded, she understood why it bothered Vincent. Vincent feared Vadim, like any other vampire. Vadim killed their father, the king of vampires and many more of their people. Even though Vincent was a prince, one of the pure bloods, Vadim was very powerful for a damphir. Maybe he had royal blood as well.

There were several Royal Vampires, several pure bloods that were not blood related to each other, it could be possible that Vadim's father was one of the other royal vampires.

Vincent yawned and got up. "Go to bed sis, I'm going too." Vincent said. He was getting very tired. Chaea nodded and walked to the door.

"Good night, and don't worry about too many things." She said and left. Vincent sighed, "I'll try." He muttered and got into his coffin, closing the coffin door and going to sleep.

Back at the farm.

Rain was fast asleep and Vadim was outside feeding the horses. It was Rain who did that normally but because she was so tired from the night before, Vadim decided to do it for her.

"What is our vampire prince planning to do with you...?" Vadim muttered, he was thinking about Vincent and Rain.

Rain was only 20 years old. "She is too young for marriage..." he muttered.

"Talking to yourself again?" A feminine voice said and giggled softly.

Vadim turned around to face the woman. It was Guan-Yin, a 40 year old woman who lived close by Vadim, and also a good friend of his. Guan-Yin looks very young as if she's still in her 20's.  
"Spying on me weren't you, Guan-Yin." Vadim said teasingly and laughed softly.

"You know me to well, so how are you doing?" Guan asked softly and smiled towards her friend, who she had known for years.  
"I've known better days." Vadim replied and looked at his Chinese friend and walked over to her and gave her a hug. The two had known each other for 21 years. Just like Vadim, Guan too was from a human/vampire breed. It had been quite some time since the two last saw each other. Guan thought of how the two met each other.

**Flash Back**

Guan was chased out of her village when the villagers found out her secret and wanted her dead. When they were chasing her Vadim helped her to a safe spot, and stayed there until the villagers gave up the hunting. After that Vadim took Guan into his home and took care for her. Amadis, Vadim's wife didn't agree to have Guan in their home, she didn't trust Vadim with the young woman.

But Vadim ignored her, he felt like he had no choice but to help the 19 year old Guan, who had lost her home. Guan fell in love with him after she stayed with his family for about a year, until their daughter Rain was born, she then decided to leave their home, and find a place for herself. Six months later Vadim fled with Rain to Guan. It happened on a rainy autumn night. Vadim ran to the small house Guan stayed in and knocked loud on the door.

"Guan! It's me, Vadim. Please open the door!" He yelled and knocked on the door again. Guan opened the door shortly after and saw Vadim in tears holding the crying Rain in his arms.

Guan was shocked to see her crush like this. She had never seen Vadim cry, he was mostly always cheerful and happy. She let him in and gave him a clean towel to dry himself and the small Rain.  
"How did you know where I lived?" She asked softly, she didn't want to ask about what happened, it seemed like it was still a fresh wound, it was better if she started a different conversation with him.

"I followed you, on the day you left; I needed to know for certain that you were safe." Vadim said as he dried Rain's face and hair with the towel. Guan smiled lightly and hugged Vadim  
"I don't know what happened but you can stay here if you like." She said softly and kissed his forehead and dried his hair for him with the towel she just gave him.

"Thank you." Vadim said and wiped off his tears. He looked at Guan and wondered why she kissed his forehead. Did she know that Amadis cheated on him? One thing was certain, Guan and Amadis never got along with each other. Amadis was always looking for fights with Guan. She was to jealous and scared that Vadim would fall in love with Guan while in the end it was Amadis who fell in love with another man and dumped Vadim for this man. Amadis never really cared for Rain either, so Vadim took Rain with him to see Guan.

Guan sighed softly. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked softly as she took Rain in her arms and tried to make her stop crying.

Vadim looked at Guan and Rain and smiled softly at them, it felt good that Guan was a bit of a mother figure. Even though she was only 20 years old, she was very mature. Vadim stayed with Guan for one and a half years. He was working on building a house himself. It was pretty close to Guan's house. Vadim had friends who helped him building his new home, his single house turned out to be a small farm. Vadim loved farms, he always dreamed to have one.

One of his friends gave his small farm 3 horses and a lot of chickens. The small farm also had its own garden for vegetables and fruits. For 15 years things went pretty well, his vegetables, fruits and eggs were selling, Vadim also had sold 9 of his 20 horses, for these years they were pretty rich until Vadim got ill, and Rain couldn't do the gardening all by herself, all she could sell were eggs and a few of their horses to gain some more money until they only had 2 horses left.

The medicine for Vadim was very expensive. Soon they were almost out of money. So Rain had no choice but to sell and trade their goods and start stealing from people to survive for the past 5 years. Guan knew these things, she even offered to lend them some money, but Vadim refused to take it and it was the last time Vadim and Guan had seen each other.

**End Flash back**

"Where is your daughter?" Guan asked. She looked at her dear friend as he was still hugging her. "She is inside." Vadim said softly. He let go of her and walked over to the house while he was telling Guan everything that has happened the night before.

Rain was like a daughter to Guan. She cared for Rain, a lot. Guan-Yin walked over to Rain's bed, as she was still fast asleep. Rain was totally exhausted from all the motion of the night before.  
Guan sat down next to Rain and touched her face softly. "You poor child." She muttered.

Vadim smiled lightly and rested his hand on Guan's shoulder. Guan rested her hand on his and smiled at him, she still loved him the same way she did 20 years ago.

Vadim never knew about her feelings for him, he only saw her as a friend until he stayed with her for a year and a half, he fell in love with her, but, because of what Amadis had done to him he was afraid to be with someone ever again. No matter how much he loved that woman, that wound Amadis gave him ended up as a painful scar that would remind him forever how much a woman can hurt a man. Guan smiled at Vadim and got up.

"You seem stronger than normal, is that prince bothering you that badly?" Guan asked as she looked into his grey eyes. Vadim only nodded. "You have no idea how much it bothers me, he's going to claim my daughter and he's waiting for me to die first." He mumbled softly and sighed lightly.

Guan nodded softly. "I understand. I'll stay with you, if he comes here again, I'll protect her, I'm strong too, and I won't let her be claimed by that man, now that she has you to take care of." Guan said and hugged Vadim. "Do you think she'll fall in love with that vampire?" Guan asked.

"If she does, then I think. I'll let her go, and let her get claimed. If she doesn't, I'll protect her'' Vadim said and held Guan tightly in his arms.

I opened my eyes and see father hugging Guan; they looked like they really had missed each other so much. I smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Guan-Yin." I said and got up from the bed. Guan turned to face me. "Are you alright?" She asked and hugged me tightly.

I looked at father and grinned at him. "You're feeling better." I said happily. Father just nodded and smiled at me.

The day went by slowly as the 3 of us talked about several things.

At the Depardiu castle, Vincent got out of his coffin and stretched his arms and legs. "Man I get so stiff lying in this thing." He muttered and walked over to his clothing closet and took out some clean clothes, and went to take a bath. While he was getting his bath ready, Vincent thought about his beautiful Rain. After he was done taking a bath, he got dressed and went to find himself a good pray, he was thirsty, and he didn't want to see Rain while having this great thirst.

He found himself a young beautiful woman, whose blood tasted so great, that he drunk almost all of it till she died a slow death. He cleaned his mouth with a wet cloth he found on the table of the woman's house.

He soon left to see Rain.

I was outside getting the horses inside their stables, it was going to storm badly by the looks of it and I wanted to make sure that the Horses were safe. I felt I was being watched and then suddenly 2 strong arms were braced around me and held me against a strong hard body.

"Good evening, my love." Vincent said his voice barely a whisper and kissed my neck softly. "Let go of me!" I yelled and tried to get out from his strong grip.

Vincent grinned "No, I'll never let you go, you are my bride, and I'll make you mine sooner or later." he said and kissed my cheek again and lifted both of us into the air and flew up to his castle.

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

Will Vincent claim Rain right after they arrived at his castle? Or will Vadim and Guan-Yin go to the rescue and save Rain from the prince's claws? Well read it all in the next chapter :D


	3. Memories

Yey! A new chapter, finally after months, well for those who already read the first and 2nd old chapter I wanted to let you guys know, that I changed my writing style and changed a few things in chapter 1 and 2.

* * *

** : I I I Memories**

I woke up and found myself in a room. I looked around the room and recognized it. It was the room I had been kept in before.

''I'm back here again'' I sighed and got up from the bed. The balcony door was closed; all windows were closed as well. I walked over to the bedroom door and tried to open it. It was locked. ''Darn it'' I looked around some more, I was looking for an out way, I tried to open the windows and the balcony door, these were as well locked. ''Trying to get out?'' Vincent's voice spoke in my mind. I moved my left hand to my head. ''Let me out!'' I yelled loudly. Vincent's gentle laugh echoed in my mind.

''There's no need to yell. Don't worry I won't hurt you'' He said, his voice sounded calm. I sighed softly and lay down on bed. ''Where are you? Why do I hear you in my mind?'' I asked curiously. I had been gotten curious about the vampire. I closed my eyes for a moment and at the moment I opened them I see Vincent sitting next to me on the bed.

I just looked at him amazed. ''You were not here a moment ago. How did you do that? I didn't hear a door slam or anything'' I said and sat up. Vincent smiled down at me. ''That's called magic. My love'' he said. His pale hand touched my cheek softly.

I felt my face turning warm and an odd feeling crawled inside of me I must be blushing. ''How did I got here? I can't remember anything, did we fly here?'' I asked. Vincent nodded. ''I love flying. I can teleport as well. But I prefer flying.'' He said and moved closer to me.

I moved away slowly. ''That's nice.'' I said and got off the bed and walked over to the window. ''Why can't I remember anything? Did you rape me or something?'' I asked. I wasn't surprise if he did, He did want to claim me, and so why not doing it when I was unconscious. Vincent shook his head. ''I would never rape a woman, especially not my bride, my life mate.'' Vincent said and looked right into my eyes.

''You can't remember anything because I forced you to sleep at the moment we left the house.'' He said and got up and walked over to me. His hand touched my cheek again. I looked into his eyes. My heart started to beat faster, was it he doing? Was he forcing me to feel this way? I felt so warm inside. Vincent leaned over and his lips touched mine gently. His hands moved around my body tightly and held me close to him, his kiss. It felt so good. My body wanted more of him but my mind refused.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me. I enjoyed the kiss so much and started to kiss him back. After a while Vincent broke the kiss and held me in his arms. ''I won't claim you yet. I'll wait till you are ready to be claimed. Till you love me. Till you beg me to claim you. Not just to save your father but to be with me'' Vincent whispered in my ear.

It made me blush more. I moved my hands on his chest as he was still holding me. I looked up at him. ''Why did you choose me?'' I asked. I've been wondering that for some time. ''You and I know each other for some time. I didn't just choose you recently. I choose you years ago, when you were a child. You reminded me of my first bride, who died years ago. I met her the same age you were.

She was about 10 years old back then. I first saw her as if she was my daughter. I took care for her after her parents were killed by low life vampires. As she got older I started to feel more for her, and when she was around your age. I fell deeply in love with her. Short after I was about to claim her, but we were interrupted. My older brother killed her, only because of jealousy.

I soon was about to kill my own brother but your sweet father was the one who killed my brother instead. I was never able to get my revenge'' Vincent said and sighed softly.

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. ''Then many years later I found you, playing in the woods, near my castle. It was at down that time, I just had risen up. I sensed someone was near my castle. I decided to check who it was.

I knew it was someone weak, I knew it had to be a woman. But I never thought it was a little girl. It was your strength that made me think that you were a grown up. Then I knew right away that you were from a human/vampire breed.

I sensed a very weak strength in you. It was stronger than a grownup woman's strength.'' Vincent said smiled ''You are very strong now. Don't you remember we had been talking to each other for quite a while?'' Vincent asked me.

I looked away for a moment and tried to remember. Then I looked up. ''Yes, yes, I remember now. But was that really you? I can't remember that man's face, or the sound of his voice.'' I said. I really did remember a man in the forest who talked to me.

Vincent laughed softly. ''Yup, that was me. It was quite dark so you never were able to see my face. I was the one who brought you home. You were carried away with playing that you just forgot your way back. Your father was so worried.'' Vincent said and smiled.

''I remember, he was so furious at me, and said that I was lucky that I didn't meet a vampire, if I did he would have killed me.'' I said. I felt that I could trust Vincent.

Vincent kissed my forehead. ''Most vampires are like that, but I'm not'' he said and hugged me tightly. ''I believe you'' I said.

''What do you want Chaea?'' Vincent snapped toward the door. The door went open and a beautiful female vampire walked into the room. ''I'm sorry for the interruption, I wanted to see your bride.'' Chaea said and walked closer to Vincent and me. I looked amazed at the other woman. She was so beautiful. ''I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Chaea. Younger sister of Vincent'' She said.

Chaea had a very beautiful voice, just like Vincent. I smiled. ''I'm Rain Enis, Nice to meet you'' I said. I felt more comfortable when there is another woman in the bedroom. I felt uneasy to be in a bedroom with a man I barely knew.

Chaea smiled toward me. ''My brothers choose the right woman. You are pretty and kind. I hope we can spare some time together soon. I'd like to get to know you better'' Chaea said and looked at Vincent. ''Protect her. Before this one too get killed'' Chaea said.

Vincent gave her a glare when she left the room. ''As if I'd let you get killed'' He said softly and kissed my lips again. ''She's nice'' I said smiling to break the kiss before something else would happen.

''Don't be too sure about that, she can be one hell of a bitch'' Vincent said and let go of me and sighed lightly.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. ''What's bothering you?'' I asked. Vincent looked over at me. ''Your father... I love you, but I don't want to see you sad. I hate your father but I don't want you to hate me if I let your father die'' Vincent said.

I looked shocked at him. ''Have you ever talked to him, I mean really talking, like getting to know him? He's a nice man. Maybe the two of you could get along as friends?'' I said and looked at Vincent. For some reason I was worried, I don't know why, Maybe Vincent really did something to me when I was asleep.

I wanted my father to live. I knew I'd be claimed sooner or later. ''I have never really spoken to your father. Maybe it's an idea, but I doubt that we'd be friends'' Vincent said. He walked over to me and kissed my lips. I smiled lightly. It felt good although it was a bad idea to kiss me while we were sitting on the bed.

''Please try to talk to him ok?'' I said softly and touched his face. Vincent smiled. ''I'll try'' he said and held me close to him. He started to kiss me again and with a lot of passion. His hand moved over my breasts down to the lower part. I wanted more but I want it to happen with the man I love not for some hot desired lust that was burning inside both of us.

Back at the farm.

''I'll go and rescue her'' Guan-Yin said and looked at Vadim. Vadim sighed, he was getting weaker again, and he had a hard time to stand on his legs. ''I know, but I won't let you go alone. I'll go with you'' He said and looked at Guan and touched her face. ''No, you would only slow me down, I'm stronger than you right now, please stay here and rest'' Guan said and pushed him lightly that made Vadim fall on his bed. ''Guan...'' Vadim murmured. ''Sleep... I'll be okay. I won't let anyone taking our daughter away from us...'' She said and kissed his forehead and left quickly. Vadim smiled at what she had just said ''Our daughter... It has a good ring to it'' Vadim murmured.

Guan was a good horse rider and a great sword fighter; she brought her sword with her. She was willing to bring Rain back to the farm. Guan had actually no idea where Vincent and Rain could be. She didn't knew where Vincent's castle was. So Guan decided to speak to people who she met on her way. Some said the castle was close, other didn't dare to speak the vampire's name.

5 Days have passed and Guan still haven't found the castle. She decided to head back to Vadim, who she had left alone for 5 days. Meanwhile at the castle, Rain had grown closer to Vincent. He's been keeping her company most of the time. Even when he was resting during the day time, he spoke to her in her mind.

''Rain... Are you alright?'' Vincent asked. I looked up at the tall male next to me and shook my head lightly. ''I miss my father, I haven't seen him for 5 days, and I'm worried'' I said softly. Vincent put his arms around me and held me close to him. ''He's doing fine, don't worry about him'' Vincent said and kissed my lips gentle.

I answered his kiss but was still unsure about my feelings, it all happened so fast. We made love a few times but we never had a blood exchange ''Do you want to visit your father? I mean the two of us'' Vincent asked while he played with my hair and kissed my forehead. ''Yes, I want to see him'' I said softly and smiled at Vincent. ''And maybe the two of you could talk together'' I said and touched Vincent's hair. It was very soft and long. He had his hair lose. I smiled lightly at him. I thought his hair lose looked better on him.

''Let's take a walk, you haven't been outside for quite a time'' Vincent said and held my hand and got up his feet's. I looked surprised up at Vincent. ''Sure'' I said and got up my feet's as well.

We walked to the door. Vincent leaded me through the big castle to the huge door. Vincent opened the door and walked with me outside through the forest. I looked up at the sky; it was bright and filled with stars. ''The sky looks so clear'' I said softly. Vincent looked up. ''It is'' He said and placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed my lips. ''Let's get going'' He said and started walking.

End of Chap 3

* * *

Will start on Chap 4 as soon as possible :D


	4. A Pleasent Suprise

** : I V : A pleasant Surprise**

We arrived at the farm that stood at the edge of the forest. Vincent and I walked over to the door and opened it. Guan and father were sitting on the bed talking softly to each other. When they heard the door opening their heads turned to our direction. Guan jumped on her feet's and hugged me.

''Are you alright?'' she asked and glared at Vincent. ''I'm fine really'' I said, It was true; I have been fine for the past 5 days. There was only one thing I have been worried about. Vincent and I made love a few times. And I know I was not ready for it but I did want it to happen with him. First I refused but then later my feelings grew stronger and I knew that I wanted him and only him and my body felt that too. I've only been like this when Vincent was around. And so I gave in to my desire of having him and I don't regret it.

''I've been looking all over for you'' Guan said and looked worried at me. ''I'm sorry'' I said. ''Don't be'' Vincent spoke and moved closer to me and Guan. Guan grabbed her sword from the table and held it against Vincent's throat. ''Leave!'' Guan snapped at Vincent. ''Don't! It's okay, he won't hurt us'' I said and stepped in front of Vincent and looked down at Guan who were a few inch shorter than me.

''You've changed. Even your body changed'' Guan said and walked over to my father. Her face looked more worried than it already looked. She looked down at my father and touched his face gently. He looked at our direction from Vincent to me and back. ''So it is true...'' He murmured and looked away. He looked like I did something terrible.

Vincent comforted me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. ''I came here to talk to you.'' He said softly. ''I don't want to talk to you'' Father said and glared at the tall vampire behind me. ''I love your daughter and for her sake, I came here to see you, to find a way to solve this problem'' Vincent spoke and moved over to a chair and sat down. ''What problem?'' Father asked he sat up from the bed and looked curiously at us.

''You know, the claiming, and you being alive, and Rain's feelings. That problem'' Vincent said and held my hand and pulled me toward him. ''I love her so much that I would gladly give her anything she wants but this is something I cannot give her so easily. And you know what I'm talking about'' Vincent spoke. His gaze turned to Guan and then to father. ''I think I know what you are getting at'' Father said. I sighed lightly and looked down at Vincent touched his hair gently while the two men were talking to each other.

I cought Guan's gaze, she looked confused at me and worried, as if she didn't know what to do. As if she felt helpless. But why? I questioned myself.

''You did something that I normally would never forgive anyone but now I'm thinking about it. You too give me something in return, maybe it was fate...'' Vincent spoke and looked up at me and kissed my hand softly. Father looked at him confused. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''Years ago... You killed my brother, it was I who wanted to kill him but somehow you were faster and took away what belonged to me, my revenge. I hated you from that day, but when I met the 10 year old Rain. I was somewhere happy that she was alive... It softened my pain.

I've been watching her from that time, from a huge distance to be certain she would be save, Even though I knew that her father was protecting her. But when I realized you were ill, I took steps, I wanted Rain to be in my safety since you are too weak to protect her'' Vincent said. He looked at father. He nodded lightly as if he understood what Vincent was going through.

''You wanted to take Rain away from me for her own safety, because I can't protect her.'' Father murmured, I walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. ''I don't want to be taken away from you. I want to cure you.'' I said softly. I loved my father, I wanted him to alive and to be happy with Guan and that they would live happily together.

''I can cure you, or let Rain doing it I don't care who, but. There is a price you must pay. I want to be certain that you won't harm any other 'innocent' vampires.'' Vincent said. Father grinned at him. ''Innocent, no vampire is innocent; they all take the blood from humans and kill them after it.'' Father said. He had raised his voice toward Vincent.

''That's something we can't help, we need to feed, you humans kill animals to feed, just like we kill humans. Its nature'' Vincent said. I didn't know what to say. Vincent was right about us killing animals for their flesh, bones and fur. But killing humans for their blood, it sounded wrong to me.

If I were a vampire I could never get used to drink human blood and let them die because vampires are too greedy to stop drinking and leave some blood in them, so they can survive. ''You got a point there, but still it's wrong to kill humans, maybe you shouldn't be so greedy and let them live.'' Father spoke. He watched Vincent's movements. Vincent walked over to us and sat down next to me.

His hand moved over my tummy and a smile caught his lips. ''Listen to me, I am willing to cure you, only because Rain wishes to, it's no use to try to change the way vampires are'' Vincent said. Father sighed, he knew Vincent was right, all vampires were like that, and maybe it was the will of the gods.

''So what you are saying is that you will cure me for Rain's sake, and in exchange you want me to leave vampires alone?'' Father said and looked into Vincent's eyes. ''That's correct'' Vincent said. ''Fine... To be honest, I liked my peaceful life here. No battles, no blood, and no corpses, But! If Rain or Guan are in danger I'll kill the bastards'' Father said. ''That's fine by me; I might give you a hand with that.'' Vincent said and laughed softly.

His laugh was so pretty; it was the first time I had heard him laughing. It sounded like pure music in my ears. Father looked surprised at Vincent. ''You would help the one who killed your brother?'' He asked and smiled. ''You killed my brother but gave Rain in return, so I don't care anymore'' Vincent said and kissed my cheek.

''You are willing to cure my father?'' I asked Vincent and looked up at him. Vincent just nodded. I felt so happy; I hugged him and held him tightly in my arms. Vincent put his arms around me and smiled down at me. Guan sat down next to father and rested a hand on his shoulder. ''It's about time someone is going to cure this old guy'' She said and laughed. ''I want Rain to cure you, so I hope you can wait a little while longer'' Vincent said and got up his feet's.

I looked up at him as he held his hand out at me. ''Come, my love'' he said. I took his hand and got up. ''I'll return as soon as possible'' I said and walked with Vincent to the door and left.

We quickly arrived at the castle. Vincent flew us to it. We were once again in the same old bedroom. ''I'm so glad father is going to be better soon'' I said and smiled at Vincent. I walked over to the bed and lay down. He moved closer to me and sat down next to me and rested his head on my tummy.

''What is it?'' I asked as I run my fingers through his long soft white hair. He didn't answer he just sat there, resting his head on my tummy with his eyes closed. ''I was right, they are there'' Vincent said softly. He didn't move at all. ''They? What is there?'' I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

''Our babies...'' He said softly and moved up. He looked down at me and smiled. ''I can't be pregnant'' I said, I couldn't be, not so soon and how could he know I would be only a few days pregnant, it's impossible for him or even for me to know that, it's way too soon. ''It's different for vampires to get pregnant; one shot is enough, just like humans but vampire babies grow extremely fast and we vampire males and females can sense when a woman is pregnant, it doesn't matter if she's human or not.'' Vincent said. I was too chocked to believe him.

I couldn't believe him unless I would see it with my own eyes. I feared that I could become pregnant but I wouldn't have thought that the baby would grow so fast and he mentioned the word 'they' are we having twins or triplets? ''How long does a vampire woman carry her baby?'' I asked. I was curious about that, if the vampire babies would grow so fast how long does it take for the woman to labor? ''Seven months'' Vincent answered. He smiled brightly at me, his perfect teeth were showing, they were white. His fangs were quite long and looked sharp.

''Seven months, that's 2 months earlier than human labor'' I said softly. I still couldn't get used to the idea of having a baby inside of me let stand 2 or more babies. Vincent just smiled. ''That's right, Vampire babies doesn't need to stay long inside their mother'' He said and rested his head on my tummy again. ''I've thought about a name for when one of the two is a girl'' He said softly. I was surprised that he could think of that so fast.

''What name?'' I asked. ''Midna'' he answered. Midna... That name had a nice ring to it, I liked it. ''If they are boys, I would name one of them Nobu'' I said, I just made up that name, If he could do it so could I. ''I like that name too, Nobu...'' Vincent said and smiled.

He moved up again and kissed my lips gently. His hand moved on my tummy. He left a trace of kisses toward my neck and bites me gentle. I felt blood running over my skin. It hurts but on the other side it felt good. I felt my blood getting drained out of me. Soon the pain was over and Vincent was just staring at me. ''Don't be afraid'' he said softly.

How could I not? Someone suddenly biting me without a warning and drank my blood. That is something to be frightened off. He forced me to sit up. He removed his upper clothes. His chest was very muscular. His whole body was. His skin so pale, I run my fingers over his muscular frame. He held out a dagger on his hand, and cut his chest with it. It was a small cut but it bleed like hell. ''Drink'' he said.

His hand on the back of my head forced my lips to touch his bleeding cut. I moved my tongue over his skin and licked the blood from it. It tasted good for some reason. I loved the taste of it. Without thinking I was drinking his blood. I felt his arms moved around my body holding me tightly while I drunk his blood.

After a while I hear his voice whispering in my ear, telling me to stop. I moved away and looked up at him. My whole body burned. It felt like I was set on fire. I lay down on bed and looked up at him. ''It's alright my love; the pain is normal and will fade away soon. Your body is changing that's all'' Vincent said and moved his hand over my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

* * *

The end of Chap 4 :D I will start on Chap 5 as soon as possible :D


	5. Healing

Yey chapter 5 finally! I'm sooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been busy with allot of things, and also I didn't had any ideas at all, I had to read the chapters I wrote haha, I kind of forgot about what I wrote. ^^' That what people get when they are busy haha :P Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 5 :D

* * *

** : Healing**

When I woke up, I found myself in something dark. I couldn't see anything around me it was all black. I placed my hands in front of me. I felt a hard cover. It was made of wood. I pushed on it and it opened. It was a door of something. After I had opened it, I saw Vincent sitting near to whatever I was laying in. I sat up and smiled at Vincent.

''How are you feeling'' he asked. He held out a hand to me to help me getting up. ''I don't know I feel a little weird'' I said and got up from whatever it was I sat in. I looked down at the boxlike bed and realized that it was a coffin I had slept in. ''Why did I sleep in a coffin?'' I asked. I was pretty surprised to wake up in a thing like that. I can't even remember when I fall asleep. I looked around me and noticed this was a different room. This room had windows aswell.

''I had to move you to a room that had a coffin in it, if I let you sleep in a bed, you would get burned by the stream of sunlight'' Vincent said and touched my face gently with his hand. His hand felt much warmer now. Was it because I'm a vampire too? Or did his body temperature changed? However the touch of his hand on my skin felt much more pleasant now.

''Come on'' Vincent spoke softly. Held my hand and walked us out the room. We walked on the corridor, it looked very dark. The candles on the walls didn't give all that much of light. He led me down the stone stairs. At the end of the stairs was a wooden door. Vincent opened it and walked in. The room was very dark. Suddenly several candles were lid, out of nothing. I looked up at Vincent. He simply just smiled at me and didn't say anything.

The room looked a bit like the room I had stayed in for most of the time, but this one was bigger. Unlike the other room this one had no windows in it at all; it looked like it was some sort of basement, a basement with a huge bed in it but also a coffin. ''Why are there a coffin and a bed in here?'' I asked curiously. ''I recently placed that bed there. I thought you would like to sleep in a bed instead of a coffin'' Vincent said. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

''You only put a bed here because of me? So were going to sleep in a bed together?'' I said. I was pretty excited about the idea of sleeping together with Vincent. We never slept in the same room before. ''Yes, I did this for both of us, I thought it was time for both of us sharing the day time together'' Vincent said and sat down on the bed. '' I still have to remove the coffin though'' He added and smiled up at me.

**Somewhere else in the castle.**

''Do you like that young woman?'' Chaea asked. A tall and dark and evil looking man lay on top of her naked body and kissed her lips. ''She's gorgeous, maybe we should let her join in our love life'' The man said and grinned down at Chaea and pierced her breast with his teeth and drunk her blood.

''Maybe we should'' She said softly. Her arms were braced over his head. She loved this man so much she would gladly give anything for him. Even let another woman in their life. ''Rain is indeed very pretty, my brother claimed her, and watch over her'' Chaea said and sighed lightly.

''Then we should kill your brother'' The men spoke. Chaea shook her head. ''No, I want him for my own; I want to be claimed by him. I still love him, not as a brother but as my life mate. But I love you too. It's hard to choose'' Chaea said. ''Loving your own brother is pretty freaky'' The man said. ''He's not my brother. We don't share the same blood'' Chaea said and kissed her lover. ''If you say so, love'' The men said and kissed her back.

''We're not the only one who are making love right now'' Vincent spoke softly as he kissed my neck gently and touched my naked belly. ''who?'' I asked him. I felt his trace of kissed over my naked body. ''My sister'' He simply answered. ''I didn't know she had a lover'' I said. I didn't know anything about his sister. I only knew her name and seen her once. ''I didn't know either'' Vincent said and kissed my hip gentle.

I couldn't care less about his sister. Who she was, and what she was doing. My only purpose was to heal my father and share my life with Vincent. Only that is important to me. Vincent kissed my lips gently. ''We're going to see your father soon'' he said softly and smiled down at me. I thought about the night before, about what Vincent had told me, about our children. I closed my eyes and focused on my tummy. I felt it too. A warm energy coming from it, two fast heart beats.

I looked at him. ''When do we leave?'' I asked, we both got dressed ''Now'' He answered and took my hand, and walked me toward the other room. The one with the balcony. He opened the doors, and stepped outside. ''Weather is nice'' He said and jumped on the fence. He put out his hand toward me, like he wanted me to jump on the fence as well. I shook my head. ''No, I prefer not'' I said and stayed on the same spot I stood. He smiled at me, and just grabbed my hand and forced me to stand on the fence. I almost lost my balance and fell. But Vincent held me tightly and made sure I didn't fall off. ''Time for you to learn how to fly'' He said. I was scared to death, I didn't want to fly on my own, and I am too scared of falling down. He held me tightly against his body and jumped off the fence and we flew. He let go off me gentle. '

''You can do it too'' He said softly as he loses my embrace around him. ''Release your energy'' He said softly. I concentrated on my energy and released it. I felt warm inside, I've never felt so much energy within me. I felt my weight becoming lighter. As if I turned into a feather or something. I concentrated more on my energy. The more I released the lighter I become. Without realizing it, Vincent already had released me. I flew on my own. I opened my eyes, it was scary at first but after a while, it was fun. I held Vincent's hand as we flew toward the farm, where Guan and my father waited for us to return.

Once arrived at the farm. Guan greeted me happy. She hugged me and pulled me inside the room where father was sitting. I walked over to him and smiled. I was so happy. I could heal him now, finally after years. ''Guide me'' I said and looked at Vincent who stood behind me. ''Of course I will'' He said softly. I moved my wrist to my father mouth so he could drink my blood. I understood. He bit into my flesh; I could feel the blood getting sucked out of my wrist. It felt weird. Once done, Vincent closed the wound with his tongue. ''Vadim, it is best if you lay down'' Vincent said. Father obeyed him and lay down.

''Place both your hands on his chest and concentrate your energy into your hands'' Vincent said as he rested his hand on mine. I listened to his words. I felt the warm energy flowing into my hands. I opened my eyes and my hands were glowing green light, his hands glowed as well. I could feel the heartbeat of my father on my hands. I could feel the blood streaming through him. I felt all his cells moving. It was like I had control over all that happened inside him.

Vincent guided me to a spot near his stomach. Something was there. I don't know what, it was hard, and it was something that shouldn't be there. A lot of cells were in it. ''We must destroy that'' Vincent spoke. Our energy merged, and started to destroy the cells inside. Father moaned from pain. ''We have to do it fast'' Vincent spoke softly as he used more energy than I did and destroyed the thing inside real fast. It took like a few minutes to cure my father.

''Done'' Vincent said as he removed his hand from father's chest. ''How are you feeling?'' I asked my father. ''I feel great, It weird, but I feel so much better now'' He said. He looked much younger as well. He looked as if he was like 30 years old. He looked great. Guan brightened up as well she moved toward my father and kissed his lips. She was so happy. Vincent and I moved away from them and left them alone for a while. ''Well mission accomplished'' I said softly, as we sat down outside on a bench.

''Indeed, now we can aim on our lives'' Vincent said and smiled. I nodded in agreement. ''Something is bothering me, I feel this energy for some while, and I need to check out what it is. I'll have to leave you for a while. I want you to stay with your father and your mother, now they are able to protect you. And you'll have your mom helping you taking care of the twin, if they are born before I get back'' Vincent said. His hand was around my shoulder and held me close to him.

I didn't want him to leave me. It would be unbearable for me. ''I hope you won't stay away for long'' I said softly. I felt so sad. He smiled at me. ''I'll send you messages once a while'' He said and kissed my cheek and smiled at me. I still didn't felt happy about it. Why does he have to leave now? Why didn't he investigate when he had the chance, before he kidnapped me? I sighed lightly and looked away from him. ''I'll talk with your father about it, once he's finished making love with his new wife'' Vincent said. 'What? They have sex?'' I asked. Vincent laughed. ''No I was just kidding, they wouldn't have sex now while's we're outside'' He said and smiled. He had a point though.

Knowing father he wouldn't do such a thing with us being around. After a while we headed back inside, we found them in the same room where we had left them. They were holding hands and talking to each other softly. They didn't seem to notice us. ''Can I have a moment with you Vadim?'' Vincent asked. He walked over to father who stood up, and took him to another room. I and Guan sat down. ''So how are you doing? With Vincent'' She asked. I looked at her. Why did she ask that? ''Everything goes well now, how about you and my father?'' I asked her. She nodded. ''It's going perfect now, thanks to you and Vincent. I was angry at first and worried of course. But now everything is alright, I'm no longer worried'' She said and hugged me.

At the other room Vincent and Vadim we're talking to each other.

''Maybe I should join you with the investigation?'' Vadim said. ''No, I will go alone, and beside I thought you didn't wanted to fight anymore'' Vincent said and smiled. ''True but if you need help then I will help you, but then again, Rain is pregnant, she needs a guardian'' Vadim said. Vincent nodded. ''Indeed, so I need you to stay here, with both women. I'll leave tomorrow night. We will go home tonight and return tomorrow'' Vincent said and sighed lightly.

* * *

End of Chap 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D and thanks for all the reviews I got so far, really you guys made me wanting to write again :D and think harder for ideas haha. I'll start on chap 6 as soon as posible :D


	6. Investigating

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like it :D If anyone has an idea that would fit into the story, you can send me a message :D I might use your idea ;) I kind of run out of ideas at the moment haha :D

New character: Vladimir

* * *

** I: Investigating**

The next evening Vincent brought me to the farm, where Guan and father were waiting for me. He left short after I arrived. The look on his face said he didn't want to leave but it was something he had to do. I felt so empty when he left. All I could do is sit and wait for his return.

Weeks went by, and I waited and waited. Vincent has not sent any messages yet. I sat outside in the garden watching the clear sky, Snow had fallen a few days ago. It was very cold now this time of the year. Father was doing fine. He now was feeding the horses himself and went to town to get some food for him and Guan. I couldn't eat anymore, the scent of human food made me feel sick. That's the reason why I am outside now.

I haven't fed for days, I told Vincent in his mind, but he didn't reply. I am worried...

Miles away from the farm Vincent was at the mountain Village, a small snowy village high in the mountains with a small population. Vincent went to visit an old friend. A friend he knew for centuries, someone he was raised with. ''Vladimir, it's been a long time'' The prince greeted the tall dark figure who stood in an ally. Vladimir stepped closer to the prince and a smile appeared on his pale face. ''It has been long hasn't it'' Vladimir spoke. His voice sounded heavy and hoarse, as if he had caught a huge cold. ''57 years'' Vincent said. ''I see, so how are things going?'' Vladimir asked.

''Great, I'm going to be a father, my mate is pregnant of twins'' Vincent said. He smiled lightly. ''Really, congratulations'' Vladimir said. ''What about you? Have you found a bride yet?'' He asked. Vladimir shook his head. ''No, been busy lately, investigating the source of evil energy'' He reply and sighed lightly, his long black hair fall over his shoulders as he bent over toward Vincent. ''I think you should return to your mate, I'll do the investigation alone, your mate needs protection'' Vladimir said softly.

''No, it's fine, really, her father is watching over her, he's the damphir Vadim, nothing to be worried about'' Vincent said. ''Lucky, I guess'' Vladimir said and sighed again. ''Follow me'' He said and shape shifted into a snow owl and flew into the clouded sky. Vincent turned into a bat and followed his friend. They flew high through the beds of clouds, where no human or other creature could see them. _I found a crater not far from the mountains, that's the source of the energy_ Vladimir said into the prince's mind. The white bird flew a bit lower from the black/brown colored bat. _A meteor crash? _Vincent asked. _Yes, purple colored light comes from it, which must be the energy we feel. _Vladimir said.

A while later they arrived at the crater. It was huge, and miles deep. The two flying creatures flew into the crater where they found the meteor. The meteor wasn't all that big, but it made a huge whole into the earth. _When did this happen? _Vincent asked. _Not sure, maybe a few months ago? _Vladimir answered. Both men turned back into their vampire/human forms and landed on the ground. Vincent touched the meteor. It felt warm, and hard. ''It's not a good idea to touch it'' Vladimir warned the prince. ''I don't feel any different, I guess it can't do any harm'' The prince said moved his hand over the purple light.

''My prince stays away from it'' Vladimir warned. ''It is not wise to come so close to it'' Vincent sighed and moved away from the meteor. But his body was sucking the energy. Vincent stood still and couldn't move. ''Vincent?'' Vladimir said softly and moved toward his friend. ''Are you alright?'' He asked and shook his friend lightly. ''Something is wrong'' Vincent said softly, Vincent looked at his friend who looked worried at him. ''Your body is sucking the energy'' Vladimir said as he grabbed his friend's arms and pulled him out of the grip of the energy source. He jumped up into the sky to get away from the meteor.

Vincent passed out while Vladimir carried him on his shoulder. ''Idiot, I warned you!'' He snapped annoyed at his unconscious friend. Vladimir brought the vampire prince to his home; he owned a large house in the mountain village. He placed Vincent down on a bed. More beds were standing in the room. Nurses walked around with first aid equipment and medicines. Vladimir was the doctor of the village and accepted by its citizens. He cures the sick, in return they let him drink blood, but he won't kill people.

A nurse walked over to the vampire. ''What's wrong with him?'' She asked. She looked down at the vampire prince. He had purple tribal marks all over his face. He started to sweat. ''He's sick, get me some cold water'' Vladimir said as he sat down at the side of his friend. His hands placed on the chest of his friend. He went to look into his energy lines. They were poisoned by the dark energy in his body. Vincent was fighting the dark energy with his own energy.

Vladimir put some of his own energy into the prince's body to help him win the fight. Vladimir moved his hands off the prince's chest. ''I can't do more than give him my energy'' Vladimir said and sighed. He looked at the nurse who looked worried over the vampire prince. She sat down on a chair beside him. ''All we can do is waiting'' Vladimir murmured and left the room.

**At the farm**

Guan and I were feeding the horses while father was keeping himself busy with the garden. Even when he had drunk my blood, he still is half vampire. So he still needs to eat human food once a while. Same goes for Guan. Guan decided to live with father, now that they had become a couple. They are very sweet together; they remind me of me and Vincent. God, how much I missed him. It's so strange not having him around me.

Weeks went by. And still no message of Vincent. It made me worry a lot. But good news is that my tummy has started to grow bigger a little. Guan had to remake my dresses to make room for the twin.

While I was sewing one of my own dresses a voice spoke to my mind. I didn't recognize it. It was heavy and hoarse.

_I am Vladimir, childhood friend of Vincent. I had a hard time looking for you, my lady._

The voice spoke. Vincent never told me anything about having a childhood friend.

_I have news for you about your mate, my lady. He is ill, very ill, my nurses and I are doing our best to help him getting better but it will take a long time for him to get well, IF he'll survive. _He spoke. Tears were burning in my eyes.

_How come? _I asked

_Did he tell you about the dark energy he was feeling? _Vladimir said

_Yes, he did tell me about it, what happened?_

_His body sucked up a big amount of the dark energy, and the energy is eating his body from the inside._

I started to cry quietly, I didn't want Guan and father to hear me crying.

_How bad is it? _I asked after some time.

_Bad... He may die. He needs more of our light energy, I'm giving him mine to hold back the energy from taking over, but it's hard._

_Can I do anything to help him? _I asked

_In your state, no, the twins may die if you give too much energy, all we can do is wait, and you will be able to help him after you give birth. Until then we need to wait. _I could hear sadness in the man's voice. He cared about Vincent. I could tell by the sound of the man's voice. All I could do is pray and hope that Vincent will survive.

_Alright, then waiting is what I will do. Let me know how he's doing once a while. I'm worried. _I said

_I will my lady..._

The conversation had ended. The man had left my mind smoothly, like the way he had come in. I wonder how he had found me. It was rather strange. It bothered me so much that I can't help Vincent, I have no idea where he is, what he is feeling, if he's hurt, I don't know anything. I'm so worried...

Guan entered the room with a cup of tea. ''What's wrong? Why are you crying?'' She asked softly. She joined me at the table. I told her the story, she felt sorry for both of us, me and Vincent. She didn't want to see me sad. ''Let's go on a walk, its twilight, and soon dark'' She said and took my hand and walked with me.

We were walking quietly through the bald forest, no leaves on the trees and bushes. The whole forest was white; it has been snowing a lot the last few nights. It was quiet outside. Only a few ravens were making sounds. They were beautiful, large black birds. I'd love to have one as pet.

While we were walking we met a deer. Beautiful creatures they are. My father used to kill these for their flesh, but he stopped doing that because I didn't like it.

''Stop moving'' Guan suddenly said, it made me jump a little, it was unexpected. I looked at her, wondering why she said that. She took out her sword. ''A bear, close to us'' She said as she pointed at the deer that run off quickly, I heard sounds close to us. It was the sounds of breaking sticks, like something stepped on them. Sounds of breathing had come stronger, as if it came even closer to us.

We turned around. There it was the large black bear. It was huge, much bigger than me and Guan. I stepped backward. ''Stay back!'' Guan hissed and moved toward the bear. The bear moved toward her as well. It was growling and drooling. I think it was very hungry. Guan started running toward the bear and jumped into the air pointed her sword at the bear and killed it instantly. I never thought that Guan could do such a thing.

She looked at me; the bear's blood was dripping off her face. ''Don't you worry, with me around you no one can hurt you'' She said and grinned. It looked like she enjoyed killing that creature. I felt bad for the bear, it only looked for food. Guan grabbed my arm. ''Let's continue shall we'' She said and dragged me along. ''Why was that bear awake? It doesn't make much sense, it should've been asleep around this time'' I said, I looked at the poor creature as we walked passed it. Guan looked at me. ''You are right, it doesn't make sense'' She said.

* * *

End of Chap 6 Hope you guys enjoyed it :D will start on chap 7 soon ^^ and thanks for the faves and reviews! :D


	7. Newborns

Yey a new chapter of My Immortal, that's been a while hasn't it XD I hope you guys like this chapter =D, please let me know what you think XD

Note: This chapter haven't had a beta-read yet, so if you'd like to beta read it, along with the last few chapters, let me now =D

New character:  
Jasmina

* * *

My Immortal

**Chapter VII**

4 and a half months have already passed since Vincent had left for investigating and my belly has become huge, 2 more weeks for labor, and still no sign of Vincent. His friend hasn't spoken to me yet about Vincent's condition, and I'm very worried. Guan and Father tried to cheer me up but failed.

I sat outside on the bench watching the horses and chickens; I was waiting for a message that still has to come. Guan and joined me. She looked at my belly and touched it gentle. ''They are restless'' She said softly. I nodded lightly. She touched my black curly messy hair. ''He'll come'' She said softly. ''I hope so, Vladimir have not spoken to me yet since his last and only message'' I said and sighed. I looked up at the sky. It was clouded, but rays of sunlight was about to shine through. It's almost spring now, and still chilly outside. One of our horses is already pregnant and I'm sure many of our chickens are having baby chicks too, that's a good sign for us, and our poor life will come to an end soon.

Guan smiled. ''We're going to the village soon to get a cow for milk and butter. I suggest you go inside and sleep some. You must be tired'' She said and looked at me worried. I shook my head. ''I'm fine, but I will go inside. The light is already starting to burn me'' I said and got up. I walked inside and rested in my blinded bedroom. Father met Guan outside. I heard them talking softly.

''I think it's better if I go alone, Rain can't be left alone in her condition, and you should stay with her'' Vadim said. Guan sighed. ''I guess you're right'' Guan said and sighed again. ''My dear, you are carrying a child too, you should stay with Rain, for she can't take any sun light and she's not able to walk this much'' Vadim said and kissed her lips softly. Guan held her mate tightly. '' I'll take our stallion, he's fast so I'll be back soon okay'' He said and kissed Guan again and moved to the black stallion. He was enormous. Vadim made the horse ready to ride and went to greet Rain who already fell asleep.

Vadim left to the village to get their cow and bull, and to get a few other things.

Meanwhile in the snow village, Vladimir was still taking care of Vincent, whose condition has not changed. Vincent had more marks over his body, and he still had a fever. Vincent lay on the bed only wearing his underwear, covered by a blanked. Only his upper body was bare. ''Still no changes'' The nurse murmured as she saw Vladimir entering the room. ''I know'' He said softly. ''His mate is soon to labor, after that and being rested. We must visit her so she could help us.'' He said. The nurse looked at him. ''But why is she the only one who can help him?'' The nurse asked. Vladimir joined her on the couch. ''She carries his blood and light. She must help me destroying the energy'' He said softly.

The nurse looked at him with her light green eyes. She moved closer and kissed his lips softly. ''I'm sure she'll make him better'' She said softly touching his face gentle with her fingers. Vladimir smiled lightly. ''That what I believe too, Jasmina'' He said and held the dark brown haired woman close to him. They both looked at the vampire prince hoping he would get better soon.

More days had passed

Vadim brought a bull, Cow, a couple of sheep's, rams, and a few ducks, he wanted to make the farm bigger. He also builds extra bedrooms for guests and new family members and stables for their new pets. The farm looked much bigger now and more lively. Vadim had a few human friends helping him with building the things he needed. They were strong men and knew him well. They were the same men who helped him building his house.

Rain rested in her new room. She had no idea how long Vincent would stay away so Vadim had made a new bedroom for her. One that was bigger than her old one, also a crib and other babies stuff was placed there. Knowing she would give birth soon.

I woke up slowly feeling a weird pain in my stomach. I sat up slowly. I heard the sounds of hammers slamming onto the wood nailing them together. It gave me a headache. I walked toward the living room. I saw Guan-Yin sitting on the sofa reading a book. She looked up at me. ''Your belly, its low… you are going to labor soon'' She spoke softly. I sat down next to her. ''I feel a weird pain'' I said rubbing my hand over my stomach. Guan nodded. ''Seems like it's going to happen soon'' She said and smiled. ''I will inform the men'' She said and got up telling the guys about my labor, they all soon entered the living room.

''It's best to rest in your bedroom. We won't continue with construction during your labor'' Father said and smiled. He helped me getting up and brought me back to my bedroom. Guan joined me short after father left; she helped me out of my dress. ''There, it'd be much easier to labor without your dress on'' She said smiling. I sat down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. The pain got worse; it was like my muscles tighten together.

Guan stayed with me for couple of hours. The pain gotten stronger and came faster. ''Just an inch more and you can start pushing'' She said softly. I nodded softly. I was breathing a bit harder. We waited for another hour before I could start pushing.

The moment I did, it hurt a lot, I felt sweaty and breathing become a little harder. I've been pushing for a few minutes. And finally the first one arrived. Guan pulled on the baby's head, to get him out. Nobu was the first one who was born, a healthy baby boy. Guan cleaned him a little with a clean towel; she cut his umbilical cord and placed him in the crib. He cried for a short while.

We had no choice but to ignore him for a short while, there was another child that had to get out too. I pushed hard to get it out, not long after Midna was born. She was crying as well, Guan handed me both babies. I was so happy that they were finally here. But I was sad that Vincent wasn't here to join me. The twins were quietly resting on my chest I closed my eyes. I felt so tired. Guan moved closer. ''Let the babies rest in their beds. We are not done yet'' She said. I nodded. Guan cut the umbilical cord of Midna and moved the newborns to their cribs where they could rest in for a while.

Guan told me to give another push so she could pull out the placenta, something that I didn't need any more. Once that was done, I got up from the bed so Guan could change the sheets for me. She prepared a bucked of warm water and a cloth, helping me washing myself a little before entering the bed. The twins were quiet; they had fallen asleep while Guan was cleaning me.

I lay down on the clean bed. Holding the twins in my arms, Guan watched the babies and me carefully. ''I'll call your father to come and see the newborns'' She said smiling, she moved to the door and called out my father.

He entered the room quickly. He had a bright smile on his face. ''Finally, about time my grandchildren came'' He said and grinned. ''You can hold them if you want to'' I said. Father nodded. Guan helped him holding the newborns. They looked so happy. Father stayed in the room for a bit longer, before he went to continue on the construction. He promised not to make loud sounds, for I was about to sleep.

Guan dressed the babies up and placed them in their bed so they could continue their napping. ''Rest... you need it'' She said and left the room. I gave her a small nod, no need to tell me that twice, I moved down to my sides and quickly fall asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Vladimir looked up toward the direction of Vadim's farm. ''Seems like they are finally born, we'll have to wait till she is rested well. She's all drained'' Vladimir said softly. Jasmina's hand moved over his pale face gentle. ''And so are you my dear, you can't give him more of your energy'' Jasmina spoke; her was voice full of concern.

Jasmina is a nurse Vladimir had met recently. She's a pure blood vampire like he is. She's a strong healer, and was often hired to heal humans. Vladimir met her on his way home after he went to meet Chaea. He told Jasmina about Vincent's condition and she got interested in joining Vladimir with his aid.

''Why did you go to see Chaea?'' Jasmina asked. She never asked him before but she was quite curious about why her lover went to see another woman on the day they met. ''Chaea is Vincent's sister; she did not heed my words when I spoke to her in her mind, so I had to visit her personally.'' He explained and looked at the woman sitting on his lap. ''That's not an answer to my question'' she continued. Vladimir laughed softly. ''Jealous?'' he teased her and playfully bit her neck. ''I'm serious'' Jasmina snapped. ''Alright, alright, I went to see her to tell about Vincent's condition and to know what she was planning on doing to Rain'' He said softly.

''Rain? Who is that?'' She asked her lover curiously. ''Vincent's mate, I think she's in danger, Chaea's 'lover' want to have Rain, and I cannot let that happen'' He said softly and sighed. ''So many problems all at once, I hope Vincent gets better soon. This is a little too much for me'' He said yawned lightly. It was day time and he felt exhausted. He stayed up the day time to check on Vincent and to watch over Rain's labor, wanting to know if everything went well to the prince's son and daughter.

Jasmina smiled at her lover. ''Come, let's head to bed, we can't do much more now'' She said softly and yawned lightly, she got up and walked over to their bedroom, Vladimir liked to sleep in a soft bed, so did Jasmina. Their room had no windows at all. It was dark and quite messy. Paper and clothes lay everywhere on the floor. Jasmina entered the messy bedroom. ''Darling, I think we should clean this room up sooner or later'' She said as she almost tripped over a shirt that lay somewhere on the floor.

Vladimir laughed softly. He undressed and joined Jasmina in bed. He held her small and slim body tightly against his large and hard body. ''Are you going to see Rain tomorrow?'' She asked him softly. ''Not sure, depends on how much of her energy have restored'' He answered her.

Jasmina kissed his lips softly. ''I love you'' She whispered. Vladimir smiled. ''I love you too'' He said and kissed her back with passion. They made love for a while and then short after fall asleep in each other's arms.

End of Chap 7

* * *

Aright it's been a while last time I worked on this story, I hope you people like this chapter =D I'm going to work on chapter 8 as soon as possible =D Please review ^^


	8. Feeding Time

Yey finally a new chapter! it's been AGES! I hope you guys like it :D

Note: I edited ALL chapters! damn, there were sooooo many mistakes in them! :O I think it's all good now haha :D if you see a mistake let me know!

* * *

Chapter 8 Feeding time

Vladimir woke up the next night. He stretched his arms and yawned lightly. He looked down at Jasmina. She was still asleep. Vladimir got up to his feet's and walked over to Vincent's bed. Vincent was asleep and breathing heavily. The fever still didn't settle down. ''I'm going to see your mate today, we can't wait any longer'' Vladimir whispered softly. He headed to the shower, washed his hair, body and teeth quickly. Got dressed and headed out. He left a small note for Jasmina so she'd know where Vladimir was.

I opened my eyes, my body felt heavy. I was still very tired from giving birth. The twins are still asleep. Guan watched over them the entire day. She fed them with milk when they needed it. Guan entered the room and smiled at me. ''I see you woke up. You must be hungry'' She spoke. I couldn't help but smile on her comment. '' Hungry? I haven't fed in weeks'' I grinned. ''Come, I'll take you to the Village so you can feed. Your father will watch over the twins'' Guan said. I nodded and looked into the crib. The twins looked so sweet. I pressed my lips on their small heads and left the room for a quick shower and preparing myself for leaving.

It didn't take long of my time to be ready, I wore a long light blue cloak and I wore trousers instead of a dress. Horseback riding went easier that way. We soon left the ranch and headed to the nearest village south of our ranch. It was a new village that has been build within the past year. It is so much closer than the other village which used to take me 2 days to get there. Our horses were fast and brought us to the village within an hour.

We dismounted our horses and tied them to a fence. ''Let's see if I can find a nice meal'' I spoke softly and looked at Guan. She decided to stay with the horses. I headed into a bar. It was filled with men. One of them stepped over to me. ''Hey there, sweetie pie'' He grinned. Man… his breath smelled awful. I just nodded and stepped away from him quickly. There dozens of drunk men here, I could pick who ever I wanted. All I needed to do is act flirty, let him take me upstairs and then I can take my bite.

I saw a nice looking man at a table. He looked like he was about to pass out, which was even better. I stepped over to him. ''Hey there'' I spoke. He looked up at me, took another sip of his beer and grinned. ''There's my love'' He spoke. He tried to get up to his feet's, he had a hard time standing. He placed an arm over my shoulder. ''Let's go upstairs… Hic… Sweetie… Hic…'' I only nodded at him. We moved up the stairs and entered a room. It was filthy; booze lay around everywhere, empty bottles and glass spread over the floor.

I closed the door behind us. The man started undressing himself and dropped his clothes on the filthy floor. I moved my hand toward his face. He soon got into a sort of trance. This is something I learned from Father. He taught me how to mesmerize my victims so they don't know what happens to them or feel any pain afterward.

The man looked dazzled. I moved closer with my mouth to his neck. I felt my thirst had gotten stronger. I pierced my fangs into his skin and sucked the warm red tasty liquid out of his body. It tasted so delicious. I hardly could stop from drinking it all of his blood. ''I do not want to kill him'' I looked at the man he looked pale but he'll be alright. I closed the wound with my longue and lay the man down on the bed and then quickly left the room. I walked quickly out of the bar and met up with Guan. ''I had one meal, I think it's enough for a couple of weeks'' I said and mounted my Friesian horse. Guan nodded and mounted her Shire horse. We rode slowly out of the small village.

''Princess!'' A heavy hoarse male voice called out. I recognized the voice. It was Vincent's friend. ''Vladimir?'' I looked around. All I saw was a back wolf. The wolf nodded to me and ran into the woods. I looked at Guan. She slowly nodded at me too and rode after the wolf. I had no choice but to fallow.

Soon the wolf had stopped running. ''I think this is far enough from the Village'' He spoke. The wolf shape shifted into a human being. ''My princess, I came to bring you news of your mate'' Vladimir said and bends down his head to me. ''We need to hurry and save him. He can't hold on any longer'' Vincent sighed. ''Let's go then, Father can stay with the children.'' I said. ''No... We need to bring Vincent here, to your place. He needs to see his children, it may save his life'' Vladimir said. ''How do you want to do that? Bringing him here, it's not like we have a horse cart'' I said. Vladimir smiled. ''But we do'' He said. ''I guess you better start moving, and get the prince here before it's too late'' Guan said. I nodded in agreement. Vincent had to be saved.

I missed him dearly, and I would do anything in my power to save him. Vladimir nodded. ''Princess, I do not know how long it will take for us to reach your ranch but we need a guide who can be trusted and who can take sunlight'' Vladimir said. Guan smiled. ''Vadim... The previous Vampire hunter, he'll take you to our ranch. I'll tell him to leave tonight.'' Guan said. Vladimir nodded. ''I'll trust your choice. Let's head back your ranch and get going to my place quickly.'' He said.

Guan and I nodded and kicked the sides of our horses making them run really quick back to the ranch. Vladimir turned into a bat and flew fast toward the ranch. Vladimir was the first to arrive. ''Vadim!'' He called out as he landed on his feet's. Vadim rushed out of the house. ''Who are you?'' He asked. ''I am Vladimir, friend of Vincent, I came to ask you for your help'' He spoke. Vadim nodded. ''Alright, Tell me what you want'' He asked.

''I'd like you to guide us to your ranch from the snow mountains. We will use a horse cart to move me and Vincent in our coffins. Our coffins shall be covered with a blanked or something like that so humans can't see what is on the cart'' Vladimir explained. Vadim nodded. ''Alright, I'll come'' Vadim said and nodded at Vladimir. Vladimir smiled. ''Great, let's get going, there's no time to lose'' He said. ''Wait what about Rain and Guan?'' He asked. ''They are on their way here, don't worry'' He said. ''I can't leave the twins here by themselves, we got to wait for them to return'' Vadim said. ''Ah yes, that's true, I totally forgot about that'' Vladimir sighed. ''I hope you don't ever get children'' Vadim murmured.

An hour had passed and Rain and Guan arrived at the ranch. ''Alright they are here, go change into a bird or something'' Vladimir said. Vadim sighed; he didn't like transforming into animals. Vadim concentrated on his energy and turned into an eagle. Vladimir had changed back into his bat form. ''Come'' He whispered and flew up into the air heading toward the mountain.

''We just arrived and they already left, seems like he really was being serious about Vincent's life being in danger '' Guan spoke. I nodded. I was glad that they left right away.

Guan brought our horses into the stables while I fed the babies. I wondered how long they'd be gone, and if they would make it here in time.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
